


Adam 2.5

by Mintea_in_Space



Category: Beetlejuice - Fandom, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Adam?!, Dominant Babs, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, No Refractory Period, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, name kink, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintea_in_Space/pseuds/Mintea_in_Space
Summary: Babs decides to teach Adam how to dominate Beetlejuice, and it goes better than either of them expected
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 82





	Adam 2.5

Beetlejuice tugged at the grimy necktie that secured his hands behind his back to test the restraints. They were solid, but nothing that couldn’t be slipped out of if needed be. He eyed Barbara hungrily as she stepped away from him, over toward the sofa. His gaze then flickered over to Adam, unrestrained, on the floor next to him, and then back to Barbara.

“So! What’s the game here, Babs?” He inquired excitedly. While he himself liked to be in control of the situation at times, he relished in the feeling of being at Barbara’s mercy, endlessly curious what punishments she might have planned for them.

Barb sat slowly, crossing her legs with purpose. She wore nothing but heeled boots and a frown. Arms draped on the back of the couch. Adam wiggled on the floor.  
“You’re going to learn something today. And unless you get a good grade, you don’t get a reward. Understand?”  
Adam nodded, then turned to Beej.

Beetlejuice squirmed in his striped boxer shorts, the only barrier between his erection and the open air of the room. He swallowed hard, a soft “fuck” escaping him when she crossed her legs, denying him a peek at his ultimate goal. He glanced briefly over to Adam, before looking Barbara in the eye with a smirk. “Whatever you say, baby.”

Barb snapped her fingers, and a ball of striped fabric shoved its way into the demon’s mouth.  
“Watch it Beetlejuice. Lab rats don’t talk.” She rumbled, voice smooth as honey.  
“Lab rats do what ever they’re told to do, isn’t that right Adam?”  
The ghost whined  
“Barb I don’t know if I can do this...”  
He shifted on his knees, then turned to look at his wife.  
“Maybe I should just practice with you again-“  
Barb glowered.  
“No. You need to learn. Why don’t you start with his nipples baby. I wanna see them turn red.”

At the utterance of his name, a pulsing throb raced through his erection and his hips jerked forward slightly. The fabric of the abused pair of striped boxers from the pile that he kept to inspire him during his alone time nearly overwhelmed him with the smell and vague hint of taste from the last time Barbara had tormented him.

When she gave Adam the first instruction, Beetlejuice felt another pulse in his groin. The demon gave Adam a smug look, arching his chest forward, daring him.

Adam shivered, the demon looking at him with pure want. It made his legs turn to jelly. Tentatively, he pressed a thumb against Beetlejuice’s nipple, rubbing slow circles on the nub.  
Adam bit his lip. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he could fuck Beetlejuice within an inch of his afterlife.  
As long as Barbara kept telling him how.

The demon’s breath hitched at the contact. It was so like Adam to go gentle and slow, and while it might be endearing in a more casual, sensuous encounter, Beetlejuice was a glutton for punishment and it was only a stern look from Barbara that kept him from making a muffled remark. His eyes closed for a brief moment before looking into Adam’s gentle gaze, the fire burning behind his eyes hoping to communicate to the other man that he could do better—or, rather in this case, he could do so much worse. Beetlejuice let out a pleasured sigh nonetheless, continuing to arch his chest forward as encouragement.

Adam smiled at the push of his chest.  
“Barbie, may I suck on the other one? It looks so lonely.~”  
Barb sneered.  
“Bite it first. Then suck it.”  
She gently ground down on her palm.  
“Make him squirm.”  
He did as she said, pinching Beej’s right nipple harshly between long fingers, and rolled his left between his teeth.

There it was. The pain and pleasure that the touch-starved demon so craved. A sharp inhale through his nose and a low rumble in his throat filled the quiet attic space. Beetlejuice squirmed just a little bit, not quite wanting to give Adam the satisfaction just yet. Sharp eyes turned toward Barbara and the sight of her gently grinding against her own palm nearly had Beetlejuice drooling. He licked his chops and bit his lip to suppress a whine, absent-mindedly tugging at the necktie that restrained him. Of course, demon that he was, he could snap his fingers and be completely free to do as he willed, but where was the fun in that? He reveled in the thrill of submission to Barbara, and however much it frustrated him, it excited him that much more.

Barb caught his gaze and gave a particularly delicious roll of her hips, thighs flexing.  
Adam dove in hungrily, nibbling on the other nipple, before grinding both palms against the nubs.  
If there was one thing Adam loved, other than his family, it was nipples. He gave a gentle nip to Beej’s clavicle as he did, delighting in the low sounds that buzzed through his body. Placing his hot mouth against the shell of the demon’s ear, he sharply pinched both nipples and rasped.  
“Beetlejuice.~”

A groan fell from his throat before Beetlejuice could stop it, before taking in a few long breaths to bring more of the intoxicating smell from the fabric in his mouth into his senses. Another pulse shot through him at the raspy muttering of his name, straight to the painfully obvious tent in the boxers that caged his arousal. His hips jerked forward instinctively, just barely brushing against Adam’s thigh. Upon the realization that he could achieve any modicum of friction that wasn’t from his undergarment, he chased it eagerly, humping what little of Adam’s thigh he could reach. His head pressed forward against Adam’s shoulder to steady himself in his attempts to somewhat relieve himself with what little contact he could get.

Barb tsked, and opened her mouth to reprimand the demon but Adam somehow beat her to it, moving away and pulling his hands back.  
Removing any contact he might have had.  
Adam sighed.  
“I-I can’t do this if you’re going to misbehave. Come on firefly, please be good? I wanna give you what you want, I can’t do that if you’re a naughty boy.”  
Silence feel over all three of them.  
Adam squirmed, suddenly nervous, jumping when Barbara whooped.  
“That’s my boy! Fuck, Adam that was so good. What a good boy trying something new for me.~ You’re doing so well hun.”

Beetlejuice nearly fell over at the loss of contact but regained his composure, offering an indignant sound muffled by the makeshift gag and a look that stared daggers into Adam. His head snapped over to look desperately at Barbara when he heard her praising Adam, a slight tinge of panic putting him on edge. He wanted to be good, but the shift in their usual dynamic was throwing off his game; it was just too easy to poke fun at Adam and be a smart mouth. Beetlejuice wanted the delicious prize that Barbara was so rudely hiding behind her small, adept hands and he would have to fight with himself to get it.

Adam waited.  
“Well Beej? Are you going to be a good boy?”  
He tilted the demon’s head with a finger, trying to ignore how hard he was shaking. He clicked his tongue.  
“Eyes over here bedbug. Barbs not the one playing with you right now.”  
Adam brushes his fingertips over the head of Beej’s dick before pulling away.  
“Is she, Beetlejuice?”  
Adam knew that he needed his name three times in a row, that saying words in between didn’t finish him off. But he was starting to enjoy this little persona he made. It felt good to watch Beetlejuice tremble, unsure how to respond to this new Adam. Adam 2.5 if you will. He had to suppress a laugh, which came out as a dark chuckle. Smiling, he wrapped a hand around his dick, sighing with pleasure.  
“Beetlejuice...”  
Second time.  
“Beeeee-AH! Mmmm. Be good! Wanna make you feel good! Can’t do that if you’re a brat.”

Beetlejuice whined, panting heavily at the frankly evil tease from Adam, hips bucking forward in response. This new Adam indeed confused him, but he’d be damned all over again if it wasn’t unbelievably sexy. Swallowing back his pride, he nodded back to Adam’s assertion, trying (and failing) to not seem quite as eager as he was. He could feel a wet patch start to form in his striped boxers, making the dingy white stripe that was pressed against the peak of his erection turn a light grey as he leaked. Another deep breath and Beetlejuice relaxed, resigning to his fate at Adam’s mercy via Barbara’s tantalizing instructions.

Adam cooed. “Aww thank you baby! I promise I’ll make it worth your while love.”  
He gently pulled the now soaked boxers from Beej’s teeth and wrapped them around his own cock.  
Hot breath on Beej’s ear, he whispered.  
“Beetlejuice.”  
When the demon groaned, Adam shoved his tongue in his mouth, minding his knees to keep Beej from gaining any friction that wasn’t given to him.

Beetlejuice loved kissing, and always gave as good as he got; this was no exception as he eagerly kissed Adam back, incredibly turned on by the sight of Adam using the abused pair of boxers as his own aid. He caught Adam’s lower lip between his teeth and bit down before soothing it with his tongue, snaking it back into the ghost’s mouth and reveling in the heat that resides there, despite being dead. Beetlejuice decided on an attempt to sabotage Adam’s lead in their little game, employing every technique that would normally make Adam putty in his hands. He licked, sucked, and nibbled his way around Adam’s soft lips and gentle tongue, groaning softly into his mouth in his attempted takeover of the kiss.

Adam groaned before pulling away to glare. “Beetlejuice what did I just say? You know better.”  
He shoved two fingers into Beej’s gasping mouth.  
“Fine, suck them, if that’s what you want so badly.”

Barb had a finger inside of her now, keeping quiet in order to let Adam take the reigns. She didn’t want to distract either of them, especially since it only took a little coaxing to push the ghost into a dominant position.  
Adam continued to jack himself off with the beaten boxers, noticing how Beej stared.

“I could- mmng- I could use you, just like your-ah! Your boxers. Just a tool to get me off. Do you want that Beetlejuice? Do you want my cock?”

He gave a slow grind, head falling back.  
“Fuck! Wanna fuck you really bad, Beetlejuice. Wanna pound you into the floor. Wanna see you wrap your pretty mouth around me, wanna fuck your mouth!”  
Moaning, he shoved a third finger into Beej’s drooling mouth.

Beetlejuice, though disappointed that his sabotage was unsuccessful, flared at Adam’s assertions, his hair painted with streaks of hot pink that matched the color spreading across his face. He groaned around the ghost’s fingers, catching Adam’s gaze as he sucked the fingers in his mouth, swiping his tongue around them and treating them exactly as he would Adam’s cock. Rocking his hips back and forth to get the small amount of friction that his own boxers granted him, Beetlejuice reeled at the filthy string of words that rang in his ears from Adam’s gorgeous mouth, agape and filling the room with all sorts of delicious noises that went directly to the demon’s erection, which was now slick from the precum that leaked into the fabric that caged him. A brief glance over to Barbara and back, and Beetlejuice only whimpered in response, licking and sucking eagerly when a third finger was introduced to his mouth. Fuck, why did they both have to be so sexy? Leave it to these two outwardly boring but inwardly thrilling newly-deads to pull him apart like this, and he loved every minute of it.

"Enjoying the show, babe?" Beetlejuice threw his voice, a hoarse murmur that only Barbara would be able to hear, directly into her ear.

Barb glared.  
Barbara wasn’t above being petty. Her little demon knew better. And she was prepared for him trying to find loopholes in their little games.

“Adam I think Beetlejuice is trying to bend the rules. How are you going to respond to that, hm?”

Adam jumped, eyes flying from the demon to his wife and back again. The feigned look of innocence didn’t fool him for a moment.  
“Beetlejuice, what did I just say? Are you really going to be difficult for me after all?”  
The ghost unceremoniously yanked his hand from the demon’s mouth, and tilted his head to the side. “Fine. I-mmmm fuck. I can deal. I just won’t- ah! Won’t give you any- any, control, hmm?”  
And Adam bit down on Beetlejuice’s neck.

Before he could even think to protest, he was caught off guard by Adam biting on his neck.  
"Ad-ah—!" He cried out, biting down on his lip.  
Chest heaving as harsh breaths wracked his upper body, Beetlejuice rolled his head back to give Adam more room to play with. 

That's right Adam, punish me. 

He thought to himself, keeping his thoughts inside his head this time rather than further provoking their wrath by throwing his voice. Though he loved the little games they played, he wasn't above exploiting a loophole or bending the rules once in a while to elicit a reaction out of them. The demon was more accustomed to Barbara's rough treatment and Adam just needed a little extra push.

Beetlejuice rolled his hips once, twice, three times to relieve at least a tiny amount of his tension before finally relaxing (for real this time) and deciding to allow Adam and Barbara to do as they pleased with him. He was a big, bad, demon who bent the rules and deserved a proper punishment.

Adam growled when he felt Beetlejuice relax. He almost let go just to cheer like a nerd, but decided against it. Instead, he pulled back, licked the wound, and then bit down closer to his shoulder.  
The ghost could get used to this, feeling the demons muscles flex under his teeth.  
His hand flew on his cock, and he brought his other still damp with spit hand down the small of his back.  
Diving under the boxers, Adam traced Beetlejuice’s rim. Without warning, he plunged his entire pointer inside.

A hiss left the demon through clenched teeth, biting back a groan at the sudden intrusion. He tugged at his restraints, wanting desperately for something, anything to touch him. Beetlejuice moaned quietly as his hips jerked backward against Adam's finger, silently begging for more.  
"F-Fuck, Adam," came a breathy murmur as Beetlejuice closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, relishing in the feeling of the ghost's finger inside him and the sound of rustling fabric from Adam pleasuring himself.

Adam started to shake. He was close, very close, and Beetlejuice was making lovely noises that only enhanced the feeling. He pulled back just long enough to whisper before he came into the boxers in his hand.  
“Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, I love you.”

Beetlejuice bucked his hips once, twice, third time's a charm, and... what? The rushed whisper must not have been articulate enough to get him off the edge of his release and he sat there, painfully hard and so unbelievably close it wasn't even funny anymore. Confused and too horny for his own good, he frantically humped the air, pushing forward against his boxers and his backward against Adam's finger, searching for that last iota of touch, the final tiny amount of friction that would get him the release that he so desperately craved.

"The fuck? What? Not—hngh!—not fair! Ahhh, not fair!" Beetlejuice whined, looking first at Adam, and then over to Barbara. Did she learn a new trick while he wasn't looking? Was this her doing? Why that saucy little— 

"Rrrraahhhh!" came a loud growl of frustration before Beetlejuice finally gave up, bent forward and panting heavily. His thighs trembled and threatened to buckle underneath him in his frustration.

Adam stared in surprise. He didn’t do that. But the green ribbon that peeked out from the demon’s boxers didn’t go unnoticed. He peeled the soaked fabric away to find a green bow tied neatly around Beetlejuice’s cock. Guess Barb had other plans. The ghost brought the filthy pair of boxers in his hand to Beetlejuice’s dick, jerking him off slowly.  
He relished in the pained yowl the demon let out. And then he worked a second finger inside.

Beetlejuice sobbed at how slow Adam was going. This was the best and worst form of torture that Barbara had conceived of.

"Adammmm" he whined, jerking his hips up into the ghost's painfully gently and slow touch.  
He shot a look over at Barbara that might have been considered indignant if his face and hair weren't shaded an obnoxiously bright hot pink. Biting his lip, he watched as she continued grinding against her hand and running her fingers against herself, the dim light of the room allowing him to see just how soaked she was, leading him to lick his chops and leave his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog.

Barb noticed and sped up her hand. Watching Beetlejuice come so close and fall short had brought her close to her own climax. She let out a low groan as she did, making sure both boys could hear it. Adam speed up his pace, grinding his somehow still hard cock against the demon’s thigh. A third finger slid home and pressed that bundle of nerves inside of him. 

He wanted to hear Beetlejuice scream.  
“-wanna hear you scream.”

The words seemed to fall easily from his lips. “Wanna hear you beg for me to fuck you, beg for me to let you cum. Tell me how much you want it Beetlejuice, show me how much you wanna cum.”

"Ah–Ahhhh, Adam!" Beetlejuice cried out before he could stop himself.  
Panting heavily, the demon pressed backward into Adam's hand, trying to get him to hit that sweet spot again and moaning loudly again when he did. Any sense of shame went out the window at the denial of his release, and he moved desperately in accordance with Adam's attentions to his front and his rear. Fuck he was so close, so damn close, but the ribbon that Barbara had so rudely summoned around him was holding him at bay just enough to drive him absolutely crazy.  
"Please, Adam, please! I—ah!—wanna cum so—hngh!—so badly, please!" He cried out desperately and without shame, thighs trembling and hips twitching randomly.

Both newly deads smiled, and Barb nodded to Adam.  
“All up to you baby. What ever you want.”  
Adam smirked and turned back to his little demon. He placed his lips right next to the demon’s ear, hot breath making him shudder.  
“I think you can do better than that bedbug.~”

Beetlejuice let out a malevolent growl, throwing his head back and swallowing hard. Adam was being deliciously cruel, and he'd be damned all over again if he didn't love it. A few more harsh breaths and thrusts of his hips and he let it all out.  
"Please! You fuckers, please! Ahhhhhh–I want. To. Cum. Please. Please, Adam. Hnnngh–Babs, please! I'm being a good–ah!–a good boy, please! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" His hips bucked wildly into and against Adam's hands, hoping that he had gotten his message across.

Adam kissed him on the nose and unwound the ribbon. “Cum Beetlejuice.”

Beetlejuice pressed his face into Adam's shoulder, thrusting his hips once, twice, three times and—

"Aaa–AH! Fuck!!" He came violently into Adam's hand, biting down on the ghost's shoulder. His whole body tensed and remained that way for a few long seconds before he went slack against the other man's body, panting heavily with satisfaction at finally obtaining his release. The demon needed another few moments before he raised his head slightly to eye Barbara hungrily, hoping that he had been good enough to get his reward, licking his lips as his mouth watered at the thought.

Barb had a predatory gaze. She knew what he wanted. But she wanted to play with him just a little longer.  
“Adam, would you like to fuck him?”  
The ghost’s eyes widened, before settling into a smirk. “More than anything Barbie.”  
In a surprising show of strength, he pushed Beetlejuice to his back, and slowly peeled the boxers all the way off.  
“What do you think bedbug? Are you warmed up enough for me? Or should I tease you a little more?”

Beetlejuice groaned in response, nodding and lifting his hips desperately. He was more than ready for Adam to wreck him, beat him up, break him down, pound him into the floor. The demon struggled against his restraints, but that was mostly just for show. A brief glance to Barbara, and then back to Adam, his gaze hungry and overflowing with desire for whatever the ghost had in store for him. Beetlejuice was eager to please, determined to win Barbara's favor and drive Adam wild in the process. Adam 2.5 was beginning to grow on him, but only a little bit. He'd still love to pound his twink ass into next Sunday, but that would have to be for another time. In the meanwhile, he was happy to receive.

"Hmmm... Please? Get the f-fuck on with it."

Adam frowned. “Manners. Ask nicely. Or I’ll just leave you here to suffer.”  
He gave a slow drag of the demon’s dick.  
“Mmm maybe a vibrator. Just watch you struggle for a while, hm? What do you think? Can you ask nicely?”

A low growl of frustration resonated deep in the demon's throat, interrupted by a whine at the slight touch to his gradually renewed arousal. He opened his eyes that he didn't realize he had shut to glare up at Adam, arching up into the gentle touch.

"Come on, sexy. I'll be a good boy, I'll be—hmmmm—I'll be good for you. J-Just please." Beetlejuice rolled his hips upward, searching for more of the delicious contact that Adam had teased him with and so rudely taken away.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, a little louder Beej?”  
This was too much fun. If he had known being dominant was this much fun he would’ve done it a long time ago. He knew he was being cruel, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

"Adam!" Beetlejuice was getting frustrated with him now. "Come. On! I–mnh–I'll be good, just please! Please, Adam, fuck you're so goddamn sexy, please!"

He would butter him up a little bit, flatter him to get what he wanted. His ego stung a little bit, but only a little bit. The demon's expression was one of pure want, his blazing green eyes glazed over with lust, lower lip caught in his pointed canine tooth, chest rising and falling sharply with his harsh, irregular breaths.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.~”  
Adam pressed into Beetlejuice as slow as possible, wanting to savor the pressure.  
“You feel so good bed bug, so good for me.”  
He bottomed out, pressing kisses across his chest, flicking a nipple with his tongue. He moaned. Beetlejuice was tight, and he could feel him desperately clench around him.  
“Hhaa! Mmm, so-fuck! So good. Ssooo good. SHIT! So ti-fuck-tight for me. Gonna-hng-fuck your brains out, gonna make sure you can’t walk, gonna make you forget your own name! Shit!”  
He gave one snap of his hips before kissing Beetlejuice.

A loud moan began to leave him before the sound was captured by Adam in the kiss. Beetlejuice continued to moan and whine into the kiss when the ghost deepened it, sliding his tongue against Adam's. The sensations were overwhelming and he moaned unashamedly at Adam's sharp movements. Beetlejuice bucked his hips back against Adam's thrusts, pushing him further inside him, trying to get him to hit the bundle of nerves that would send him into the stratosphere. The demon broke the kiss, throwing his head back against the wooden floor with a loud thud as he sang the ghost's praises.

"Ah–Ahhhh, Adam! Fuck, Adam you—angh!—fuck, that's so good," he repeated the other's phrase back to him. "Fuck, you're—ah!—fuck, that's—mmmngh!—Fuck!"

Beetlejuice bit his lip, trying to keep himself a little composed. If he wanted to be a good boy, he had to try not to talk so much, despite how well Adam just seemed to bring it out of him.

Adam gave a slow grind. “I love making you sing, fuck if I had known how pretty you could sound I would’ve done this a long time ago! Fuck!” He angled his hips, trying to hit that one spot that would make him scream.  
“My own little cicada, such pretty noises you make!”  
Gripping Beetlejuice’s hips, he bent over his chest, moaning, praises falling easily.  
“Sing for me, princess!”

A long, high-pitched moan fell from the demon's lips, cut off by a loud yelp when Adam finally hit the bundle of nerves that never failed to make him scream. And scream he did, unintelligible growls and moans escaping Beetlejuice with ease at this point, his hips rolling desperately upward, grinding his erection against Adam's stomach to get his neglected cock some much-needed attention.

"Adam! Adam, fuck, Adam—hngh!—Ad–ah! Ah! Fuck! Fuck!" Beetlejuice wasn't normally this vocal, but he reveled in the thrill of submission and would do almost anything to please.

Adam threw his legs over his shoulders, growling before sucking a bruise onto his thigh. The new angle was delicious, he could feel the demon shudder and twitch beneath him. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t go to his head. He set a brutal pace, pounding Beetlejuice into the floor, relishing his noises and the thunks of his head against the floor. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last long. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the room. Adam twisted a hand in the demon’s hair and yanked him up to kiss him aggressively.

Beetlejuice gasped audibly, followed by a deep moan that got lost in the kiss. Fuck he loved having his hair pulled, reeling from the intoxicating mixture of pain and pleasure that sent sharp tingles through his nerves and straight to his groin. The demon's toes curled, propping himself up on his elbows behind his back to keep the angle so that he could keep kissing Adam as he was being pounded into the floor. His thighs trembled from the exertion that was needed to keep them in their position over Adam's shoulders. His erection leaked precum onto his stomach, creating a slick surface between them that created a disgustingly sweet sound as the ghost continued his thrusts. Beetlejuice finally broke the kiss, letting his head fall back to invite Adam to pay attention to his neck.

"Harder Adam—ah, fuck!—please Adam, fuck me ha—ah!—fuck me harder!"

He snarled. Keeping a hand in his hair, he yanked Beetlejuice’s head farther to the side, drinking in the groans and cries. He kissed the bites he had left earlier, sucking gently to encourage the bruises that had already begun to form. His other hand reached between them to roughly jerk off the demon. Feeling the sheer strength, the roll of his muscles, but he didn’t break free. Adam felt his pace fall uneven, shuddering at the revelation.

He could’ve flipped them at anytime, made this difficult. And granted he did make it a little difficult, but the fact remained that he trusted Adam enough to let him take control.  
“I’m close cicada, FUCK! Really fucking close! Hng-Beetle- OH SHIT!!-Beetlejuice! I’m gonna-I’m gonna cum! Please- fuck me!- please cum with me! Cum with me CUM WITH- FUCK!!”

Beetlejuice was overwhelmed with stimulation, a stark contrast from the deprivation he experienced earlier on in their game. Wanton moans filled the air as the demon's whole body trembled while he rapidly approached his orgasm. The tug on his hair, the bruises sucked into his skin, the hand between them roughly working him into a state of blind lust culminated quickly into a deep coil of pressure burning in his groin.

"Adammm.. hmmmngah!" Beetlejuice was almost too overwhelmed to cry out, closing his eyes and relishing the curses that tumbled out of Adam as though he had lost all restraint. It was so unbelievably sexy to hear his normally polite composure crumble to pieces because of the way the demon made him feel.

"FUCK!"

At his command, the onslaught of sensation brought Beetlejuice to a powerful release that shattered him to his core, shrieking out into the cool air of the attic as his hips bucked wildly into Adam's hand and he shot his load onto his own stomach. The demon panted heavily as he fell limp in Adam's arms, riding the aftershocks of his orgasm in a state of warm bliss. His hot pink hair more of a tangled mess than usual in Adam's grip, matching the blush that covered his relaxed face.

After a few moments and a few quiet curses muttered under his breath, he opened his eyes and looked first at Adam, then Barbara, then back to Adam. Fuck, he adored them and how accursedly sexy they were in these games they played.

Adam cradled Beetlejuice like he was something precious. He had never seen that particular shade of magenta in his hair before, but the flush in his face, the blissful smile, everything pointed towards holy fuck that was the best rather than I’m upset.

He gently held his head in his hands, before leaning down to press one more kiss on his lips. Pulling away, he pressed their foreheads together as he pulled out, groaning.

“Love you so much Beetle. So proud of you, love you. Love that you let me do this. Make me feel so good. I love you Lawerence.”

Beetlejuice noticeably winced at the utterance of his first name. His mom called him Lawrence. Juno called him Lawrence. He had disassociated from that name centuries ago, but this was hardly the time for a painful recounting of his mother's abuses towards him while wielding that name as a weapon.

"Fuck, I lo–hff–I-I..." he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, and pulled Adam down into another kiss instead, nibbling at his lower lip before pulling away and looking over to Barbara.

"Enjoy the show, babe?" Beetlejuice said it out loud this time, instead of throwing his voice. "Was I a good boy?"

Both Maitlands noticed the slight wince at the sound of his first name, making eye contact. Silently, they agreed to remove any pain or fear from that name if it killed them again. But that was a conversation for later.

Barbara turned to her demon.  
“Such a good boy. You looked so sexy like that, letting Adam fuck you, looked so beautiful.” She stood, and stalked over to where her boys were panting on the floor. Kneeling, she tilted Beej’s chin towards her.  
“Would you like a reward bedbug? For being so good for Adam?”  
The ghost pressed a kiss to his wife’s cheek. “He was so good Barb. Such a handsome good boy for me. He deserves a treat.” He ran his hands along Beetlejuice’s sides before leaning back and making his way to the couch. 

Adam smiled, a dopey, happy smile, and sat down, curling on his side to watch Barb and their demon.

Beetlejuice nodded eagerly, licking his lips as his mouth watered with anticipation. Eyes wide with desire, the smell of sex and sweat permeated the room, which only served to further excite him. Finally, he would get what he had so patiently waited for, practically drooling at the mere thought of getting a taste of the delicious treat that Barbara had been keeping from him all night.

"P-Please, Babs? I want—wanna taste you so badly, come on."

She smiled, he was so eager, so good for her. She kissed him as she settled on her knees. “Sit up for me bedbug.” Hands rubbed soft circles in his cheeks.

Beetlejuice immediately followed his mistress's orders, sitting up at attention. His hands, still tied behind his back, were trembling, anxious to get on with the show; still, however, he was completely and utterly at her mercy, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

She giggled at his enthusiasm. “Can you be good with your hands Beetle? Or do I have to leave them tied?” She kissed the tip of his nose, laughing when he went cross eyed. She wanted to be able to feel his hands, as long as he didn’t get too cheeky. She was still in charge, and she was still going to have her way with him.

Beetlejuice nodded eagerly once again, longing to be freed from his binds so that he could touch her soft skin and make her squirm. As long as she would allow him, of course. He was, after all, her good boy.

"Fuck yeah Babs, I wanna touch you so badly." He growled, hands pulling at the necktie that bound his hands to emphasize his desire.

She chuckled, slowly pulling undone to knot that bound his wrists. Then she stood to her full height.  
“Then do it. Show me how good Adam made you feel. Show what a good boy you are.”

His hands immediately flew forward to caress her legs, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the inside of her thigh, offering a gentle lick or nibble every now and again for some extra flavor. Beetlejuice groaned in quiet frustration that the dripping wet heat between her legs was just barely out of reach in his sitting position. Smirking wickedly, he let a hand travel up her thigh and run a single finger through her slick before bringing it back down to his mouth and licking it clean.

"Hmmm, delicious," he hummed, a low rumble deep in his chest. "May I have some more?"

Barb sighed at the gentle touch, smirked at his frustration. “It’s right there Beetlejuice, go ahead.”  
She knew he was just out of reach, but she wasn’t going to give him all the answers. Not yet. She spread her thighs a little wider. “Come on, use that brain of yours, do I need to do everything for you?”

Beetlejuice growled quietly, placing one hand on her leg while the other reached up once again, gently rubbing her with his palm as he continued his attentions to her thigh. Within seconds, his palm was damp with her arousal and he pressed a single exploratory digit past her lips and caressed her seam, gently pressing his thumb against her clit, just barely grazing it with a hint, an inference of sensation. He would have to bring her down to his level after all, his way. He nipped at her thigh, then licked the bite to soothe it as he pressed his finger inside of her, quickly adding another and curling them in a come-hither motion inside of her, grazing his thumb against her clit once again.

"I could just bring you down to my level." He rasped against her, nuzzling her and making sure that his scruff gently scraped against her thigh.

She shuddered and tangled both hands in his pink hair. God his fingers were magical, thick and careful. She gasped at the soft touch to her clit, then pouted when he pulled away. She yanked on his hair, relishing in the surprised gasp.  
“I’m counting on it. Are you going to put that mouth to work? Or am I gonna have to ask Adam to help out instead?”

A dark chuckle sounded low in the demon's throat, cut short by a sharp gasp and a quiet moan when she gave his hair a harsh pull. He licked his lips and pressed another open-mouthed kiss to the area just below where her thigh intersected with the source of the heat radiating from her, still just barely out of his reach.

"Can't reach, babe," he teased her by rubbing his thumb in a circle around her clit, but careful not to touch it. "You're gonna have to come a little closer. Please, Babs? I want you to sit on my face, want to taste you and suck you and make you feel good. Please, mistress? Please, may I?"

He teased her with a third finger, only gently rubbing it across the outside in rhythm with the two fingers inside of her.

Barb feigned thought for a moment, tapping her chin. “Hmmm. Why don’t you lick me first, show me what that long tongue can do. Then maybe,” this was punctuated by another tug. “Maybe I’ll let you have me on your face.”

"Ah!" The demon gasped once again at the tug on his hair, a soft moan following it.

He kept his fingers inside of her and extended his tongue beyond a normal human's limitations, licking a stripe from where his fingers entered her, up to her clit, grazing it with the tip of his tongue. Beetlejuice's fingers picked up speed just a little bit, only enough to be noticed, sliding back and forth and curling inside of her with each insertion. Another lick, a second, a third, and then his tongue followed the former path of his thumb, licking a circle around her clit, but not quite touching it. In a final act, he slipped the tip of his tongue inside her to join his fingers, before withdrawing it and licking one final stripe up her clit, making deliberate contact this time, before withdrawing his mouth from her and returning his tongue to its normal human-appearing length.

"Whaddya think of that, babe? Good enough for you?" Please, please please, he silently begged. 

Barb moaned when his tongue finally made contact. She felt her thighs twitch, each stroke and flick building the heat in her belly. She sighed when he pulled away.  
“Fine.” She pushed him roughly to the floor, positioning herself above his face.

"Fuck yes," Beetlejuice snarled before diving right in.

Both hands gripped her thighs as he eagerly lapped at her folds, his tongue licking long stripes from her dripping core up to her clit, rubbing it with his tongue, but not too harshly. A demonic rumble resonated from his chest all the way up through his tongue as he pressed ever so slightly inside of her, making sure that the vibrations were felt. He flexed his tongue inside of her, dipping back and forth before he went back to lapping at her excitedly and breathing in the overwhelmingly intoxicating scent of her; his drug of choice. Beetlejuice ate at her as though he would die all over again if he didn't get every last drop, and he certainly felt that way after being left wanting for most of the night.

Barb laughed at the shear desperation with which he ate her out. “Good boy.”  
She wasn’t going to last long at this rate, she could already feel herself coming to the edge. “Make sure- oh fuck- you get every-mm-last dr-oh!- drop.”

Beetlejuice retracted his tongue from her and leaned up to suck her clit, gently at first, before gradually increasing the intensity. The feeling of her trembling beneath his hands excited him thoroughly, and he waited until she was just at the edge and then pulled back for a moment, but only for a moment to lick his soaked face before diving back in. He slipped his tongue inside of her, sliding in and out and curling his tongue deliciously within her. The demon groaned again, sending all manner of rumbling vibrations up his tongue as he devoured her.

She ground down against his tongue, pressure building in her belly, the tightly wound coil threatening to snap. “Oh fuck, nngh. FUCK! ‘M close Beetlejuice, so close ba-aah! Baby! Gonna cum, gonna cum on your face! Oh sh-shit aah, Beej-fuck! I’m almost there firefly! Please please please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!-“

The demon had a vice grip on the ghost's hips, pulling her down flush against him as much as he could. He buried his face in her sweet center, rubbing his nose against her clit as his tongue continued lapping and moving within her. Beetlejuice was so completely focused on bringing Barbara to her orgasm that he paid no mind to how her moans and encouragements excited him, continuing to lick, suck, and nibble as though his afterlife depended on making her scream.

"Cum for me Babs, c'mon." He grunted in between flicks of his tongue, punctuating the gruff statement with a long swipe of his tongue that ended in him sucking her clit and rubbing it with his tongue.

“BEETLEJUICE!!!”  
She screamed, her hips stuttered once, twice and then stilled. Thighs squeezing his head, she ran her hands through his hair.

Beetlejuice rubbed his face against her as she rode out the waves of her climax, the intoxicating smell and taste of her overloading his senses and bringing a quiet moan from the demon. A long sigh and he started gently running his hands along her thighs to soothe her from her high and bring her back to him. 

Had Adam been within his line of sight, Beetlejuice might have shot him a coy look of pure smugness, but he was more than happy with his current view of Barbara. Beetlejuice retracted his tongue and gave one last kiss before letting his head fall back so he could breathe again, not that he needed it, he just liked to inhale in the thick smell of arousal around him. 

His face was soaked from her, and he licked the area around his mouth, looking up at her with a sly grin as he did so, not wanting anything to go to waste.

Barb watched the demon with glittering eyes. She noticed that he was hard again, even if he himself hadn’t.

“Mmm. You did so well Beetle. So good for me! How about I help you with your little problem, hmm?” She purred, voice smooth as silk. 

She slowly dragged herself down his body, before positioning her mouth right above his dick. Placing her hands on his hips, she rubbed comforting circles, not missing the was his breath caught in his throat. She gave a gentle kiss to the head, before swallowing him to the root.

Beetlejuice barely had time to register the next chain of events and so was slightly caught off guard when she took the whole of him in her mouth. A long, loud moan tumbled from his throat before he could stop it, his hips twitching and his head of vibrant magenta hair thrown back onto the floor with a thunk.

"H-Holy shit!" he cried, immediately grasping a handful of her soft golden hair, a stark contrast to the greasy, matted mess that resided on his own head.

She bobbed her head, a pleased growl rumbled in her throat at the hands in her hair. She set a brutal pace, tracing her tongue on the pulsing vein, suckling the head, she dipped her tongue in his slit briefly, to gather the precum that beaded there. One hand left his hip to fondle his balls, one finger circling his rim.

Beetlejuice loved to be fingered during a blow job, no matter where his hips stuttered, there was stimulation, searing hot pleasure. And Barb knew just how to get him there.

His thighs trembled beneath her hand, hips thrusting frantically. She leaned onto the hand on his hip, the surprising show of strength keeping his hips from bucking into her mouth. She hummed, deep in the back of her throat, pleased with the way his toes curled.

"Oh fuck, oh *fuck*, AH—!" The demon reeled from the onslaught of stimulation, thighs trembling and hips struggling against the weight that kept them pressed to the floor and prevented him from any attempt at taking control of his pleasure. He was completely and utterly at her mercy and he relished in the thrill of submission, arching his back as another groan buzzed deep in his chest.

The vibrations from the noises she made sent rumbles of pleasure up his dead nerves, another strangled noise escaping him. Beetlejuice spread his legs, pushing his hips back against her hand with a sharp gasp, still slightly sensitive from being fucked by Adam earlier.

"Please, Babs? Want those perfect little hands to work their magic, c'mon." He breathed, with an attempted roll of his hips as much as he could with how she held him down.

She worked another finger in his ass, adding a third finger when she felt him clench around her. She set a brutal pace, going down on him as she pulled out, moving up when she thrusted her fingers.  
She could his body trembling, shaking with the shear amount of pressure crashing through his body.  
She bobbed her head faster, falling out of rhythm with her hand as she chased his orgasm. She swallowed him to the root, humming around his cock as her fingers frantically thrusted in and out of his ass.  
Using his own tricks against him, she threw her voice, husky tones right in his ear.  
“Cum for me Beetlejuice.”

Hand clenched in her hair, Beetlejuice writhed underneath her, cracking one eye open right as she swallowed him to the hilt and hummed around him. A high-pitched whine sounded from the demon, her tongue working deliciously filthy wonders on him as her fingers served only to push him further toward the brink. He tried to buck his hips in time with her, but ended up frantic as he tried to get the angle right so that she would—

"Shit!" There it was. Beetlejuice kept pushing back against her hand as she kept hitting the bundle of nerves that sent him reeling. "Fuck, I—AH!—Fuck! Fuck! Barbara!!"

That was all the warning she got before his hips jerked violently and he came into her mouth, his whole body coiling before relaxing all at once, chest heaving as he panted from the exertion and the force of his orgasm. The hand that was tangled in her hair fell limp to his side and his eyes closed, reveling in the warm bliss that washed over him, muttering curse words under his breath.

Barb pulled off and tapped his cheek, making sure he was watching when she swallowed. Curling forward, she kissed him softly, delighting in the light moans as he came down from his high.  
“What a good boy, bed bug. Do you want cuddles now?”

Beetlejuice groaned when he saw her swallow his load, returning the brief gentle kiss. He nodded lazily when she asked if he wanted to snuggle; aftercare hadn't really been important to him before getting down with the Maitlands, only because very few if any of his previous sexual exploits had practiced it. The first time he was bewildered by it, but as he became more comfortable with being doted on by these two sickeningly mushy newly-deads, his enjoyment was very nearly on par with the sex itself. 

With a quiet snap of his fingers, all three of them were on the couch, Beetlejuice in between them with his head of tangled and matted fuschia locks resting in Barbara's lap, arms around her, curled in on himself with his feet on Adam's legs. He hadn't yet summoned their clothes back, cherishing the warmth of the skin-to-skin contact despite them all three being dead.

Adam rubbed his back, before leaning down and snuggling next to the demon. Barb ran a hand through his matted hair, gently untangling the knots. It wasn’t easy to get Beetlejuice to sit still long enough for cuddles, but once he got a taste for it he chased them as hungrily as he did sex. And aftercare was important to the ghosts, and Beetlejuice was important to them. The newly-deads shared quiet laughter at the steady snores coming from the demon. He had already fallen asleep, which meant they weren’t going to be moving for a while. 

They each summoned undergarments, and old t-shirts, pleased to just stay in contact a little longer. They settled in, and fell asleep holding their demon close.


End file.
